The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles, and in particular to passengers cars, In many cases modern passenger cars do not satisfy requirements applicable to them. On the one hand, for example in a family each working member of the family needs its individual car. It is well known that almost 90% of all motor vehicles are occupied by one or two people. For this purpose it is necessary to have a small and economical car. The small and maneurable car also make easier parking in a city and other crowded spaces.
On the other hand, for family events, for example vacation trips, entertainment trips, it is necessary to have a vehicle with a substantial inner space.
These two purposes are contradictory and there are no motor vehicles that can achieve both.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide motor vehicle which eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art and provide for the new highly advantageous results.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a motor vehicle which has a first vehicle having a vehicle body defining a first inner space and a first drive for driving said first vehicle; and a second vehicle having a second vehicle body defining a second inner space and having a second drive for driving said second vehicle; and means for connecting said vehicles with one another, said first and second vehicle bodies having openable and closeable parts so that said closeable parts are closed, said connecting means disconnected and said vehicles can be used to separately and also said closeable parts can be opened so as to communicate said first space with said inner space, said connecting parts connect said first and second vehicles with one another, so that said first and second vehicles form a joint motor vehicle for joint driving.
When the motor vehicle is designed in accordance with the present invention, the vehicles can be easily connected with and disconnected from one another. The connection of the two vehicles forms a single large vehicle which is suitable for several people, while each individual vehicles is suitable for one or two people.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.